masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:N7 missions
Deletion Posted on the article page by someone else: ''-is this page really necessary?'' I'm not sold on it. It's like the UNC missions - there isn't a page gathering all of those together, just the Category page for Assignments in general. So my vote also goes to Delete. Boter 20:11, February 4, 2010 (UTC) "All N7 Missions are already have their own distinctive page." Where ? Can't find one. :See Assignments. There are all the N7 missions, and you can click on them all to visit their own pages. Spoo12 14:04, February 7, 2010 (UTC) The assignments page is already long enough with the ME1 assignments a seperate page is needed for the ME2 Assignments. However it could use the same structure as the Assignments page. Still that page is already long enough. Lancer1289 06:21 February 8, 2010 (UTC) :The assignments page isn't really that long. There is a lot of info, to be sure, but it's condensed. And it's a nice one-stop source. SpartHawg948 07:36, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Would a new category work better, maybe? --Tullis 19:52, February 11, 2010 (UTC) I realize as a "n00blet" of the community my words have little weight. I do agree that it would be more organized to have the N7 missions for ME2 available on a separate page as well as the UNC missions from ME1. Newcomers who are new to the game may become confused on the wiki's layout as well as 'what is what.' These people may not put in the effort of joining the community (or discovering how to navigate it) and providing the community as a whole with valuable feedback. Just my two cents on the matter. "Hunt well" Flannel Salmon 23:37, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::There is ongoing discussion of this topic at Forum:ME1 and ME2. For my part, I'm not sure that having more pages is going to make anything easier to find. The Assignments page does have a TOC right at the start which lists all of the headings. Sensible categories are also a good idea, but few newcomers are aware of how to use those either, so it doesn't really help there. --DRY 00:31, February 13, 2010 (UTC) My two cents also - I'd like to keep the page. Combined with MA1, there's too durn many to keep track of. I'm trying to finish up all the side quests for MA2, and this has been REALLY handy since it not only has the name, but the chains, a synopsis, etc. Mbourgon 05:05, February 20, 2010 (UTC) the assignments page is currently fundamentally flawed for UNC and N7 missions. most players want to know: Where, who, what in the most concise form possible having the assignments page with a list of missions is "cute" but not useful at all. It would be best if all the N7 (and UNC) assignments were put in a table listing the mission name and Nebula/System/Planet Location. It is a pain to have to click on each mission individually to figure out where is where in the galaxy, then having to figure out what other missions are close by to Conserve time during a playthrough (esp in ME2 where fuel is a limiting resource). :I disagree. There's the main Assignments page, and then there's the search bar. If someone wants information on Krogan Sushi, they can search (as I did) "presiduim fish", because that's all I could remember about it, and get the appropriate assignment. The information is there and pretty easy to find. I don't see the sense of making multiple copies of it in different areas. Boter 15:34, March 7, 2010 (UTC)